Although applicable to any system that records or measures data signals, the present invention will primarily be described in combination with oscilloscopes.
Modern electronic systems can comprise a plurality of single electronic nodes. These nodes can e.g. be coupled to one another via data lines. In electronic systems with a plurality of electronic nodes, digital bus systems couple the electronic nodes to one another.
To analyze the data quality of the electric signals on the data lines of the digital bus system oscilloscopes can be used, to display the electric voltages on the data lines.
There is a need for more flexibility in the analysis of data signals in electronic signals.